How It's Supposed To Be
by WhisperedLove11
Summary: There are certain sounds that are supposed to be heard between lovers when they're intimately alone. Knife sharpening is not supposed to be one of them, Daryl. ONE-SHOT. Heavy sexual content, and very mild blade!kink. Set somewhere between season 2 and 3, but still PWP. [Daryl/OFC, Daryl/OC smut.]


**.****xXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

My brow creased as the sound of the blade sliding over the whet stone hit my ears for what felt like the hundredth time now. I shot up straight in the bed, glaring at the back of his head where he sat at the foot of the mattress, his back facing me. In the dim light created by the lamp next to him, I could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. The sight of all the scars marring his back made my anger deplete a little, but not entirely.

"Could you stop that?!" I snapped in a harsh whisper, thankfully remembering that we weren't alone here; the rest of the group was spread out all over the house and soft snoring could be heard if I listened hard enough.

"Yup." Daryl muttered, not making a move to stop. His voice was so husky from sleep deficiency that it almost didn't sound like him. It was strange, yeah. Strangely sexy.

Okay, so it wasn't the lack of sleep amongst everybody, including myself, that had me so grouchy. It was the lack of sex, to put it simply. Lack of privacy. Lack of that intimacy that I craved. But now that we actually had some space away from the rest of the group, a chance to restore the closeness we'd lost after the farm was hit, he was just sitting there **sharpening knives.**

"Well, aren't you going to?" I asked after a moment of more fucking scraping. All I got in response was another swipe of the knife and I cringed. It was driving me absolutely nuts.

No, not the sharpening in general, but the fact that we were **alone** and he wasn't tearing our clothes from our bodies. He wasn't pinning me to the bed - with little effort on his part. Springs squeaking, heavy breathing, grunting, moaning. Whimpering and growling. The sound of flesh slapping together. The slippery sounds of his cock sliding through my wetness, over and over. Those were the noises that should be filling the silence. The grinding of our hips, _yes_. The grinding of that weapon, _NO!_

I watched the way his arms flexed as he worked and I involuntarily squeezed my thighs together, releasing an over-dramatic sigh. I wasn't gonna get any sleep unless he put it down. I wasn't gonna get him naked unless he put it down. Nothing was going to happen, _unless he put it down__._

I got out from under the warmth of the duvet and crawled on all fours towards him. Sitting back on my heels with my legs spread, my knees pressed against the outside of his thighs. His back stiffened at the sudden contact, but other than that he made no indication that he even knew I was there.

He was hunched over, his head hung and his elbows rested on his knees. I bent down, resting my hands on the small of his back and let my lips find the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. With each swipe he made with the knife, I placed a soft, sucking kiss.

I pulled back when I heard him sigh.

"They're all sleeping." I whispered. I moved my hands around his waist, running them back and forth over the top his thighs and '_accidentally_' grazing his package each time I came back to his hips.

"Hmm.." Daryl hummed. He still didn't move.

"..that means some time alone, y'know?" I said, shamelessly cupping his crotch, feeling it grow in my hand. He sat up straighter, and I actually got a little excited. Until I realized that he was only inspecting the knife he'd just sharpened to perfection.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "You mad at me or something?" I sat back, my hands now gliding along his rib cage that seemed to be protruding even more lately.

"Nope."

"Then why won't you fuck me?" He seemed stunned at my bluntness by the way his head snapped to the side. Progress.

"Ain't in the mood, girl." He grumbled but I smirked against his skin anyways, noticing his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

I raked my nails down his arms, feeling them flex under my touch. "I think you are."

All at once, Daryl spun around and pinned me to the bed with my wrists above my head whilst wrapping his other hand around my throat. He brought his lips to my ear, "What makes ye say that?" He growled, his breath fanning across the side of my face and making me shiver.

"Because it's been so long.." I whispered, wrapping my legs around his lean waist and lifting my hips to grind against him. "Even you can't hold that kinda control for long.."

He tightened his grip around my neck and scowled at me, "Wanna bet?"

I managed to wiggle my wrists out of his grasp with ease. "I know you wanna give in, so just do it."

Daryl shut his eyes. "You're lovin' this, aintcha?" He grumbled as he felt my hands running down his chest, teasing the skin above his waistband with light touches.

"Enjoying what? You lying how much you want me, or me making it _really_ hard for you to deny me completely?" I asked with a giggle, capturing his bottom lip softly between my teeth.

Daryl didn't reply and pushed himself away from my wondering hands, sitting back on his heels. I sighed, closing my eyes and let my head fall back against the bed, thinking he was just going to reject me once again.

Everything was depressingly quiet for a minute or two. I could only hear the sound of Daryl breathing; it was still the most comforting sound I could find in the bag-of-smashed-assholes we now called **life. **I tried to hide my smile when I felt his hands talentedly begin to undo the buttons on my flannel. I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and goose bumps broke out all over my body when I felt his cold fingertips caress my bare chest.

"Can see ye smilin', girl." He whispered, removing his hands from my body. I slowly flickered my eyes open, and my smile fell immediately when I noticed the knife in his hand, again.

"If you start sharpening again, I'm jumpin' in bed with Carol." I threatened, but Daryl just smirked down at me, running the blade over his finger. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the mattress with his hand next to my head and brought the tip of the knife down against my neck. The cold steel sent another cold shiver through me, as well as a wave of panic. He traced the blade along my collar bone and my heart sped up. Could he hear it?

He let it travel down the valley of my exposed breasts, down my torso and stopping at the waistband of my track pants. The knife was extremely sharp, and I was afraid to move at all. I knew it wasn't actually cutting me -even though it felt like it was- but it was definitely leaving behind red marks with the pressure he put on the weapon. He seemed so captivated by the whole thing, I doubt he even realized how hard he was pressing down against my tender flesh. His eyes abruptly flicked up to meet mine when I let out a shaky breath. I felt a sharp, but brief pain near my hip and I knew he'd nicked me. On purpose, no doubt, considering the fact that his smile only grew when I gasped.

He dropped the knife next to us on the bed and dipped his head, his lips tentatively nuzzling the side of my neck. His tongue snaked out and grazed my pulse point that pounded rapidly. He then followed the path he'd previously made with the knife. His facial hair brushed slowly against my body as he descended, whilst his tongue left a hot, wet trail down to where the bit of blood had gathered in the groove created by my hip. I hissed when his tongue repeatedly lapped at the small cut he'd just made, and I tangled my hands in his hair to pull him away. His head snapped up in a flash, his stare so intense that I couldn't even hold his gaze, even as he hastily crawled up my body and crashed his lips down to mine. He forcefully parted my lips and I immediately tasted the blood. My hands quickly flew to his shoulders and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge and only continued to ravage my mouth. He pinned me down with his weight. Not that I minded all that much, even if I did keep trying to fight him.

"Thought ya wanted this." Daryl said breathlessly when he finally came up for air. He ground his hips against mine, his hardened, jean-clad manhood stroking deliciously against my core.

"You make it sound like I don't.." I challenged, grasping his hand tightly and moving it between us, to my covered center. I was so wet that I'd soaked through my underwear and sweat pants already, and I knew he could feel it. He pushed harder against my pussy and the noise it elicited from me sounded more like a mewl than anything else.

Daryl smirked and let his finger swipe over my hardened clit through my clothes, making my grip turn into claws on his arm. "My apologies, Darlin'."

"You done fooling around?" I asked as I reached for his belt but his large hand easily closed around both of my wrists again. "Daryl.." I whined, but he wouldn't let me go so easily this time.

"Foolin' 'round? That what ya think I'm doin'?" His voice was rough, but seductive. Silk dragged over gravel. Provoking.

Daryl abruptly stood, pulling me up with him. His heartbeat thudded against my palms and his ragged breath was hot against my face. I futilely tried to control the shivers his intense stare sent through me, but the effects of Daryl Dixon could not easily be restrained. Much like the man himself.

I couldn't speak. The words caught in my throat, but he thankfully seemed to realize it. Daryl walked across the room and pulled a stained wife beater out of his bag before shrugging it on. I stood frozen in place, knowing I'd just brought out a different side of Daryl. It excited me, seeing him like this. However, at the same time it scared me. But my arousal and need for him was nearly enough to override my fear completely.

Daryl suddenly strode over and took my hand in his. He started to lower his head and I immediately responded by tilting mine up, but at the last second he brought his lips to my ear. "I'll show ya foolin' 'round.." My breath hitched as he swiftly started storming out of the room, dragging me after him like a rag doll. I tried in vain to button my shirt one handed, knowing where he was headed.

T-dog, who was keeping watch over the yard from the window, tried to stop us from leaving but Daryl simply mumbled a string of obcseneties before pulling me out of the house. I sent an apologetic look over my shoulder at T-dog, but he just smirked my way, before securing the door behind us.

He walked briskly to his truck - the one parked the furthest away from the house. A blast of cold wind had hit me the second I stepped outside; biting into my skin and sending violent shivers throughout my whole body, but Daryl just continued to lug me after him.

Daryl only pulled down the tailgate before he practically shoved me inside. The blankets were freezing, but they were better than the cool metal that sat just below it, so I was thankful nonetheless. By the time I sat up, he had already crawled inside and locked us in. Daryl was panting nearly as much as I was, his breath coming out like puffs of smoke in the chilly air.

I didn't even wait for him to make the first move as I grasped the base of his neck and jerked his lips to mine. I urged him to open his mouth with small nips and licks, and it didn't take long for him to finally let my tongue between his lips. They were cold but his mouth was warm and as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, he roughly grabbed my waist, forcing me onto my back. He broke the kiss for a moment, but only long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

I jerked my head away from his, straining for air. I barely took in a breath before his mouth came down on mine again, nipping lightly at my bottom lip.

Daryl hooked his fingers in the waistband of my pants and I lifted my hips so he could pull them off. I faintly heard them hit the corner of the camper, but the sound of his zipper coming down was louder in my ears than anything else. My legs tightened around his hips briefly as he ground his pelvis against mine, still not pulling his jeans down despite his cock straining against the material.

He pushed my unbuttoned shirt aside and lowered his head, hungrily latching onto my breast and rhythmically giving the same attention to the other one with his hand. He sucked hard, pulling at my taunt nipple with his teeth and rolling the other one between rough fingertips. I arched further into his mouth as he licked his way to my other breast. I tangled my hands in his thick hair, trying to keep his head in place.

I blindly reached my arm behind me, grinning when my fingers met the rough material of Daryl's backpack. I kept my body completely still, so not to interrupt his ministrations as I dug around in the side pockets of the bag.

He knew that playing around with my breasts didn't do much for me in the arousal department. But I knew he loved it. And I liked that he liked it, so I never stopped him.

Daryl's eyes lifted to mine at the same time my fingers brushed the foil packet. He must have heard it. Fucking hunter ears.

He released my nipple with a wet plop before sitting back on his heels.

My hand stilled where it was pulling the condom out of the bag as I watched him push his jeans lower on his hips and pull out his throbbing cock. I barely registered him saying my name, my eyes fixed on his fist pumping his dick a few times. I shook my head and sat up, tearing the packet open with my teeth before slowly rolling it onto him.

Daryl roughly grabbed my shoulders and slammed me down onto my back. He smirked when I whimpered, but he said nothing.

His full weight pressed my body down, and one of his hands kept my wrists pinned above my head. Again.

I could feel him prodding at my entrance, but no matter how much I writhed beneath him, he refused to give me what I wanted. What I knew he needed, no matter how much control he displayed.

"Please.." I pleaded, not caring how pathetic it sounded. I wiggled my hips best I could under the pressure, desperate for him.

"Again." He demanded, shifting his hips just enough that the head pressed ever so lightly against my clit.

"C'mon.." I scoffed at him, refusing to moan and give him the satisfaction.

He just smirked at me, moving as if he was preparing to get off of me. "Say my name." I let my head fall to the side, a deep frown setting in. He was kidding, right?

He used his hand to turn my head and make me look at him. "Fer me, baby.." He knew that would get to me. Fucker.

"Daryl.." I rasped, drawing it out. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Oh my god." I stared at him incredulously. "Would you just fuck me alread-ahh.." My hips bucked up violently as he entered me with one swift thrust. His hand left my wrists to fist in the blanket beside my head as he bucked obscenely into my tight heat. His breathing was hot and heavy in my ear, but I couldn't bring myself to find it anything besides a turn on. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, as if it would help him stay quiet. But his grunts and moans remained loud nonetheless.

In any other situation, Daryl Dixon was an extremely quiet man. You never heard him approaching. But if he was turned on, he practically turned into a wild animal he could be hunting. Noises and all. It was ironic, albeit endearing.

His groans and growls rumbled through his chest and against my own, nearly enough to vibrate my own body. I tightened my legs around his hips as my nails dug into the small of his back. I knew he wouldn't like the fact that I was marking him, but I couldn't bring myself to release the clawed grip. He could be mad tomorrow. Maybe it would even lead to make-up sex.

The thought itself had me tightening around him, making him grunt and thrust harder. The force jarred my body, causing my breath to come out in quick gasps.

I felt his teeth graze my shoulder, right before I felt the sting of them digging into my flesh. I felt his groans vibrating against my skin, rather than actually hearing him.

Daryl forced my nails out of his back when he suddenly sat up on his heels. Never letting his cock slip out of me, or slowing down, he wrapped his strong arms around my thighs and straightened his back, letting my ass come to rest on his lap with my calves perched on his broad shoulders. I whimpered as the new angle let him thrust deeper. The truck was shaking under our combined efforts, and if anybody in the house looked at it they'd be able to tell what was going on inside. Even though the glass was fogged up from all the panting.

I could feel myself getting close, every thrust causing a tight clench around him. But I didn't want this to end yet.

I glanced up at his face. His expression wasn't doing anything to help me hold on. His head was hung, watching as his cock disappeared inside of me over and over again, before switching to my breasts bouncing in time with each thrust. His hair was nearly soaked completely with sweat, despite the cold.

"Shit." he grunted and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold onto the last tiny shred of control I had. "You fuckin' look at me." He snapped, and I immediately cut my eyes to his, keeping them on him even as his drifted back to the place where we were so intimately connected. I could tell he was close. His grip on my legs was bruisingly tight, his lip was already bleeding where he was biting it, and each snap of his hips against my thighs were hard and urgent. Demanding, and desperate.

"Tell me you're close." I moaned breathlessly, my own hand sliding down my body, between my legs.

His only response was a low, throaty "Fuck."

I watched his face contort into almost a look of pain. He was fighting just as hard as I was, but I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head back, where it hit the metal below directly. The blanket had shifted, no longer providing the least bit of cushion for my skull. I somehow managed to jerk my legs out of his grip and let them fall down, struggling to find purchase when my orgasm hit. Wracking my body as I spasmed; my pulsing slit clenching around him sporadically, bringing him right there along with me. The sensation of him swelling renewed my pleasure, forcing a string of curses and unintelligible mewls from my lips.

Daryl fell forward once again, nearly crushing me as our bodies shuddered from the occasional aftershock. I felt him place a surprisingly gentle kiss over the spot he'd bitten into, as his hand lazily drew across my hip. If he didn't stop soon though, I was already prepared to jump him all over again.

"I missed you, Dare." I whispered, gingerly running my hands up and down his back, relishing in the fact that he no longer tensed at my touches to that part of his body.

I felt him start shaking above mine in silent laughter, and cupped the side of his face, pulling his head back to make him look at me. "What?"

Daryl smirked. "Whore."

"Anything for Daryl Dixon." I purred before capturing his bottom lip, sucking on the bleeding flesh.

**.xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

**Please review/favourite!?**


End file.
